


Life Is Short, Time Is Fast

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [10]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Sexy Times, War Boys Showing Affection, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit smells like war paint and sweat as he hovers above him, legs pressing down on either side of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Short, Time Is Fast

\---

Pale hands stroke down Nux's sides, pulling at his belts. Slit smells like war paint and sweat as he hovers above him, legs pressing down on either side of his own. 

Nux reaches above him, hands stroking along the shorter Boy's face, fingers stroking along the staples in his lancers face. He lets his hand settle on Slits neck as he pulls his lancers face towards his own, moaning as Slits mouth trails down to press against his neck, biting at his throat. 

"I dreamed of this." Nux mutters in his lancers ear, feeling the shorter Boy shiver against him, hands on his hips tightening their hold, pupils blown wide. Slit rests his forehead against Nux's own, "So have I." he breaths back, almost a whisper as his words almost breaks at his words. 

Slit presses forward again, their lips pressing together hotly as Nux rolls his hips against the weight above him, both Boys loosing themselves in the other. 

\---


End file.
